<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>easy by unhaunting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259373">easy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhaunting/pseuds/unhaunting'>unhaunting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Feelings, Gentleness, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s06e20 The Wolves of War, Post-Season/Series 06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhaunting/pseuds/unhaunting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something changed between Stiles and Derek when they reunited in that warehouse, when they travelled back to Beacon Hills together. And that something made it easy for them just to be... them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>easy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something changed when Stiles and Derek reunited in that warehouse. When Stiles yet again risked life and limb (and now his future career) for Derek. When Derek yet again protected Stiles, falling back into old habits, carried him to safety without a second thought. Something changed when they travelled back to Cali, to Beacon Hills, to home. Something changed, something snapped, something slotted into place. And all at once it was like every bad thing between them—every fight, every bitter word exchanged, every ounce of mistrust and animosity—had simply vanished, evaporated, leaving nothing but the good behind.</p><p>And that made it easy.</p><p>Made it easy, that first night, after the Anuk-Ite is defeated and the hunters all scatter to the wind, for Stiles to take Derek's hand, to lace their fingers together, to pull him in and lead him home. Made it easy for Derek to follow, to hold onto Stiles' hand and not let go, to trust that he won’t be led astray. It's easy for them to lean on one another in this time of need, to accept that simple comfort from each other.</p><p>No one comments on their closeness; they all act like it’s nothing new. Not even the Sheriff bats an eye at them, and neither of them want to dwell on that. It’s too much to think that there’s been something between them for longer than either realized, that it was obvious to everyone but them. It’s something that should scare them, it should, but for now they’re just relieved to have the time to figure this out on their own.</p><p>It’s easy for them to cross the threshold of the Stilinski residence, still hand in hand. It’s easy for them to slowly make their way up the stairs to the bathroom to clean up. It’s easy for them to strip down to nothing together, to climb in the shower and wash each other’s bodies, to scrub away the day and watch it swirl down the drain. There’s no rush; they take their time. And in that time it’s easy for them to fall into one another, for hands to glide over smooth, wet skin. To touch and explore each other's bodies as the water pours over them, until the water runs too cold to be comfortable.</p><p>It’s easy for them to crawl into Stiles’ bed afterward, naked and unashamed. For the first time Stiles doesn’t feel self-conscious about his looks, about his pale skin and long limbs and the moles that mark his body. For the first time he feels no need to hide. For the first time Derek knows that he’s more than just a warm body or a means to an end. For the first time he knows that he is truly cared for, he knows that he is loved. It’s easy for them to curl into one another, legs tangling together, to hold each other close.</p><p>It’s easy for Derek to slip a hand beneath Stiles’s head, to tangle his fingers in the hairs at the nape of Stiles’ neck. It’s easy for Derek to drag a hand down Stiles’s chest, to glide his fingertips over flushed skin, raising goosebumps in his wake as he traces constellations between Stiles’ moles. It’s easy for Derek to get lost in Stiles’ warm whiskey eyes, both a softness and an intensity in them that should not coexist, but do anyway. (Because if there’s anyone who could hold such wondrous contradictions within themself, it’s Stiles.) It’s easy for Derek to accept the warmth that spreads throughout him, that engulfs him and settles in him like something long forgotten, yet somehow so familiar.</p><p>It’s easy for Stiles to run his fingers over Derek’s beard, to marvel at the surprising softness of it, and to card them through Derek’s damp hair, pushing it away from his face so he can see all of Derek—like the gentleness in his eyes and the way his gaze never leaves Stiles’ face; the lines of his face, how easily the crease in his brow smooths out when he’s totally relaxed; the smile on his lips that’s wide enough to crinkle the corners of his eyes; the way he just looks so happy. And it makes Stiles’ chest ache with the knowledge that he can count on only one hand the number of times he’s seen Derek look so genuinely happy.</p><p>It’s easy for him, then, to stroke his hands down Derek’s neck, to pause over his pulse point and feel the life pumping through his veins, to know that life still flows because his choices led to the moments where he saved Derek. And where Derek saved him.</p><p>Where they saved each other.</p><p>It’s easy to know that his life is all the better for Derek’s presence in it, and to know, without a doubt, that Derek feels the same about him. It’s easy for him to understand what he’s feeling right now, to know that this feeling is because of Derek, is for Derek—is everything Stiles never expected, and nothing he would ever trade away.</p><p>It’s easy for Stiles to settle one hand over Derek’s chest, to feel the thump-thump-thump of his heart through heated skin and solid muscle. It’s easy for him to slide his other hand over Derek’s shoulder, down his back, pull him closer. It’s easy for Derek to do the same.</p><p>It’s easy for their lips to meet, again and again. It’s easy for them to do just this. To be perfectly content in the simplicity of trading slow, soft, lingering kisses.</p><p>And they know that reality lurks in the coming dawn. That tomorrow will be complicated as they figure out how they’ll work, and how they’ll move forward, in this world, in this life that’s been bent and broken and twisted into something crueler than they knew before.</p><p>But for now they have this moment.</p><p>For now they have each other.</p><p>For now it’s easy.</p><p>And that’s something they’re okay with.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>eyyy, first time posting a teen wolf fic anywhere ever :'D</p><p>i like to think that it could be easy for them to just fall into a relationship, or even end up together by accident, like hey we already act like an old married couple so why not, haha</p><p>kudos and comments are ❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>